


put him on his knees (give him something to believe in)

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, intersex yibo, mention of Xiao Zhan/xuan lu, mention of yibo/uniq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: He takes hold of one of Xiao Zhan’s hands, pulling it towards his waistband, and Xiao Zhan takes the offer, dipping his fingers below the material of his shorts. “Come here.” Yibo’s not wearing underwear, Xiao Zhan discovers, which is so on-brand Xiao Zhan could laugh, and his fingers instantly meet the stubble of shaved pubes (which, again, so Yibo that ithurts). Yibo grips his wrist and directs Xiao Zhan’s hands lower until–
Relationships: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	put him on his knees (give him something to believe in)

**Author's Note:**

> Please take care if you’re sensitive to Yibo with a vagina (referred to as pussy/cunt/clit). There’s no discussion of his gender, they just fuck. 💖
> 
> Eternal thank you's to [sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816) for her beta-ing and cheerleading that allowed me to publish this, and [eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitysky) for handholding me through my horny thoughts.... the real mvps. 
> 
> If there is a better way for me to tag this, please let me know!

It’s not too much of a surprise to Xiao Zhan when Wang Yibo snatches the script out of his hands and pushes him back into the hotel pillows, crawling on top of him and slotting their mouths together in a kiss. 

They have been flirting outrageously for weeks, but neither of them were willing to make a move – until now, apparently. Xiao Zhan’s brain takes all of half a second to catch up and kiss Yibo back, tossing his phone to one side and bringing his arms up to wrap around his shoulders.

“Fuck,” Yibo pulls back and moans, sucking Xiao Zhan’s bottom lip into his mouth. “You’ve been such a tease, Zhan-ge,” he whispers into the space between their mouths. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

“ _You’ve_ been waiting?” Xiao Zhan exclaims, “ _I’ve_ been a tease?” He tsks, sliding his hands under Yibo’s shirt to stroke the warm skin of his back. Yibo shudders when Xiao Zhan digs his nails in, scratching down from his shoulder blades to the small of his back. “I thought that you were just a horrible flirt.”

“I was waiting for you to make a move,” Yibo hums, then licks into Xiao Zhan’s mouth, hot and wet and filthy. When he pulls back Xiao Zhan chases his mouth, leaning up off the bed. Yibo presses a hand to his chest to hold him down. “I got tired of waiting.”

When he darts down for another kiss Xiao Zhan is ready for him, his hands mapping over every part of Yibo’s torso that he can reach. Yibo moans into the kiss when Xiao Zhan accidentally brushes a nipple, and it suddenly becomes _critical_ that they both remove their t-shirts as quickly as possible.

Xiao Zhan helps Yibo out, urging him up to straddle Xiao Zhan’s waist as he pulls his top off. His ribs are prominent as he reaches over his head, and Xiao Zhan kisses over them, gentle bites and licks trailing from Yibo’s stomach and up to his chest, only stopping when Yibo drags Xiao Zhan’s own top up and off. 

And then they’re kissing again, Yibo shuffling down the bed so he’s got one leg slotted between Xiao Zhan’s, grinding his thigh against his balls, practically riding Xiao Zhan’s leg. It drags a moan out of Xiao Zhan, breaking the kiss to gasp as Yibo rolls his hips fluidly. Fucking dancers. 

He slots one hand over Yibo’s small ass, holding him close so that he can grind his cock up against Yibo’s hip. God, he’s _so_ hard, months of pent-up lust overflowing in an embarrassing display of lack of control. Xiao Zhan tugs at Yibo’s hips, trying to direct him to straddle him fully again so they can grind off against each other. Yibo has found his nipples without Xiao Zhan realising, and pinches his chest roughly as he bites against his neck.

“Not too rough,” Xiao Zhan gasps, his grip firm on Yibo’s ass as he grinds up against him, his cock pressing into the crease of Yibo’s thigh. Yibo pushes himself up so that he can look Xiao Zhan in the eyes, and grins, before rolling his hips.

“You don’t like it rough, ge?” He teases, eyes dark. Yibo looks like he wants to devour him, which is as terrifying as it is a turn on. It’s with the next grind of Yibo’s hips that Xiao Zhan realizes there’s no reciprocating hardness in Yibo’s shorts.

“You’re not hard,” Xiao Zhan says without thinking, like an idiot. The haze of imminent sex has clouded his brain, and he’s about to follow up with an awkward ‘ _which is fine, by the way,_ ’ when Yibo rearranges himself so he’s on his knees and elbows above Xiao Zhan, his face only a breath away, his expression unreadable. His lips are swollen, and Xiao Zhan wants to kiss him so badly that his hands shake with it.

“Of course not,” Yibo says slowly. He takes hold of one of Xiao Zhan’s hands, pulling it towards his waistband, and Xiao Zhan takes the offer, dipping his fingers below the material of his shorts. “Come here.” Yibo’s not wearing underwear, Xiao Zhan discovers, which is so on-brand Xiao Zhan could laugh, and his fingers instantly meet the stubble of shaved pubes (which, again, so Yibo that it _hurts_ ). Yibo grips his wrist and directs Xiao Zhan’s hands lower until–

“You’re wet.” Xiao Zhan says mindlessly as soon as his fingers get where Yibo wants them. He doesn't realise he’s holding his breath until Yibo rocks his hips forward enough to push Xiao Zhan’s fingers between the soft folds, damp heat enclosing his fingers. Xiao Zhan swallows. “Holy shit.”

Yibo shifts on his fingers, grinding down slightly with a pleased sigh when Xiao Zhan applies a little more pressure, now totally distracted from his own hardness and watching where his hand disappears into Yibo’s shorts as if he can see through them. Yibo is just so _hot_ , both literally and figuratively, cool and confident in a way that has Xiao Zhan constantly running to try to keep up with. It’s such a turn on, to be completely at the mercy of Wang Yibo’s wants. He’s also really fucking wet, slick now covering Xiao Zhan’s palm as Yibo gently rocks against Xiao Zhan’s fingers, which is even more of a turn on, knowing that he is the one getting Yibo wet. 

Xiao Zhan looks back up to Yibo’s face hovering above him. He’s flushed and is looking at Xiao Zhan intently, eyes half-lidded but bright. When they make eye contact, Yibo smirks lopsidedly and presses one big hand over Xiao Zhan’s hard cock through his lounge pants.

“Wanna fuck me, gege?”

Xiao Zhan’s dick jumps at the thought, and Yibo snickers, grinding the heel of his palm against him. _Two can play at that game_ , Xiao Zhan thinks to himself, rolling his hips into Yibo’s hand as he parts the lips of his pussy, using his middle finger to tease at Yibo’s hole.

“Oh!” Yibo gasps, and lets himself drop gracefully on top of Xiao Zhan, their bodies pressed together. Xiao Zhan has to pull his hand out of Yibo’s shorts so his arm doesn’t twist in this position, and Yibo huffs and bites at the tendon on Xiao Zhan’s neck. “Xiao Zhan, don’t be a tease,” he whines, spreading his legs wide over Xiao Zhan’s waist and working one hand below his waistband. “I showed you mine, now show me yours.”

“You didn’t show me anything,” Xiao Zhan says, then grunts when Yibo’s fingers brush the wet head of his cock.

“We can change that,” Yibo hums, and starts pushing Xiao Zhan’s pants and underwear down in one. His swollen cock _thwap_ s against his abdomen embarrassingly, but then Yibo is kneeling between his legs, wobbling as he pushes his shorts down and off. He doesn’t even give Xiao Zhan the chance to admire his naked body before he’s crawling back down on top of him, tongue insistent and firm in Xiao Zhan’s mouth. They shift and then– shit, his cock is pressing against Yibo’s pussy, nestled perfectly between the wet folds. Yibo moans into the kiss, tugging at Xiao Zhan’s hair as he rolls his hips down to grind his clit against the head of Xiao Zhan’s cock. 

Xiao Zhan is about to die, actually.

“Fuck,” he whispers when Yibo tips his head back to moan. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah?” Yibo won’t stop grinning at him, smug like the cat that’s got the cream, and Xiao Zhan is into it. He’s so into it that he might come before he’s even got his _fingers_ inside of Yibo.

Yibo takes control, sitting back on his haunches so that he can grind against Xiao Zhan’s dick, slow and sensual. His hair is sticking to his face in sweaty strands, and Xiao Zhan pants as he paws at Yibo’s waist, just for something to tether him.

“Have you ever…?” Xiao Zhan trails off as Yibo grinds against him, so wet that his pussy slides easily, frictionless along Xiao Zhan’s cock. 

“What?” Yibo asks, then his face splits into a smirk when he gets what Xiao Zhan means. “Oh, yeah. Yup, don’t worry, you’re not defiling me.” He’s rolling his hips in earnest now, little breaths panting out his mouth and slick sounds filling the room. Xiao Zhan is in heaven, his cock leaking a thick puddle of precome onto his stomach.

“Mmm, yeah, let’s just say that getting fucked by your band-mates is a great team-building exercise. And if I could take them, then I can definitely take you.”

 _Them_. Xiao Zhan can’t help the image that jumps to his mind over that, and his cock twitches. Yibo stares down at it then gives Xiao Zhan a wicked grin.

“Oh, you’re such a pervert,” he breathes, saying it as if it’s the best thing in the world. “I was a teenager, Xiao Zhan, shame on you.” 

The accusation makes Xiao Zhan even hotter, even if Yibo is barely more than a teenager now at twenty-one, and Yibo can obviously tell this because he looks so smug that Xiao Zhan wants to fuck him fast and rough, just to knock him down a peg.

“Okay then, lie back,” Xiao Zhan says, pushing a hand against Yibo’s chest. Yibo stays firmly where he is, thighs tensing around Xiao Zhan’s waist.

“No.”

“No?” Xiao Zhan wonders for a moment if this is some kind of game, if Yibo wants to wrestle for it until Xiao Zhan pins him down, ass hitched up high for his cock to sink into him.

“I’m gonna ride you,” Yibo says, lifting up a little so that he can wrap a fist around Xiao Zhan’s cock, angling it upright against his cunt. “Lie back and enjoy, gege.”

Xiao Zhan has always been sensitive, and it’s as much of a curse as it is a blessing, sweat pricking at his temples as he watches Yibo sink down onto his cock. “Yibo, fuck,” Xiao Zhan groans, and tries to stay still but Yibo is merciless, fucking himself shallowly on the tip of his cock. 

It’s good, it’s really good, maybe even _too_ good, Xiao Zhan stresses, suddenly concerned about his stamina. Yibo is giving strong let’s-fuck-until-the-sun-rises vibes, and Xiao Zhan has never attempted marathon sex before and hasn’t really prepared for it – he had only drunk one glass of water before Yibo came over to ‘go over the script’.

“What are you thinking about?” Yibo asks, tone sharp. Xiao Zhan focuses back on Yibo’s face, guilty. “Gege, pay attention.”

Yibo is still keeping eye contact as the next grind of his hips coincides with a helpless little thrust from Xiao Zhan, and the tip of his cock presses into Yibo smoothly. Xiao Zhan freezes, taking all of his control not to fuck into the tight, wet heat. Yibo tenses his muscles experimentally and Xiao Zhan’s toes curl. He can feel the sweat drip down his forehead, and hopes that he doesn’t look as taken apart as he feels.

“I should get a condom,” Xiao Zhan says shakily, then hisses when Yibo bites his lip and nudges his hips forward, a little more of Xiao Zhan’s dick slipping inside of him. His eyelashes flutter as he accustoms himself to the stretch.

“Why, don’t think you’ll be able to last?” Yibo teases, then bounces slightly, barely keeping Xiao Zhan inside of him as he rolls his hips, making a show of it. Xiao Zhan watches his cock come back slick, rapt.

Xiao Zhan is already leaking and can feel his cock spit out more precome as Yibo teases him, his pussy making slick noises as he fucks himself on the tip of Xiao Zhan’s dick.

“Probably not,” Xiao Zhan grits out, gripping Yibos hips tight to try to maintain some sense of control. “I _really_ shouldn’t–“

“But, gege,” Yibo whines dramatically in his best brat voice, and it’s really doing something for Xiao Zhan, who already is barely an inch away from tumbling over the brink. “What if I want to feel you come inside of me? It’d be so hot, I really want you to.”

“Fucking hell, you’re the worst,” Xiao Zhan groans, almost coming when Yibo takes that as a ‘yes’ and pushes himself all the way down onto Xiao Zhan’s cock. He moans once he’s all the way down, wiggling his hips in a little circle, and Xiao Zhan knocks his head back against the mattress. “Bullied by Wang Yibo, bullied every day.”

“Hah!” Yibo half-laughs, half-gasps as he moves properly on Xiao Zhan’s cock. “I’ll show you every day, Wei Ying.”

Xiao Zhan really doesn’t want to think about work right now, and nudges his hips up a little. Yibo shudders and arches his back, and then he’s riding Xiao Zhan’s cock, steady rolls of his hips, rising and falling. Xiao Zhan can tell that his mouth is open but he can’t seem to find the strength to close it, staring down the flat planes of Yibo’s chest and stomach, down to the pink of his labia stretched around Xiao Zhan’s cock. Fuck.

Yibo is good at sex, is the thing. He’s confident and sexy and is kind of just using Xiao Zhan like a thing to get off on, which is really hot. Xiao Zhan will let himself be used if it means Yibo keeps fucking him like this, with his mouth open around little moans and his cunt tight around his cock.

“I’m gonna come,” Xiao Zhan realises suddenly, sliding a hand between them to grip at the wet base of his cock.

“Already?” Yibo doesn't even pause, speeds up, in fact.

“Shit, yeah, yes–” Yibo pushes Xiao Zhan’s hand away from his cock, and he’s helpless to do anything but obey, hips flexing as Yibo fucks him. 

“I thought you’d last longer,” Yibo says, sounding almost disappointed and Xiao Zhan clenches his hands tight onto his thighs to stop himself from coming at the vague disdain in his voice. “I’ll have to train you up, fuck you every day.”

Xiao Zhan gasps and squeezes his eyes closed, feeling himself start to come undone as Yibo grinds his hips down, the wet noises between them even more erotic when Xiao Zhan isn’t looking. “Yibo, no, ah– I’m really gonna–!”

“Yeah, come inside of me, mess me up inside,” Yibo pants, clenching down on Xiao Zhan’s cock as he rides him faster. “You know you want to, come on. Zhan-ge.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Xiao Zhan gasps, and comes, his cock pressed as deep as it can go. “Yibo, Yibo, don’t–” He grabs Yibo’s thighs and tries to lift Yibo off of him, even as he feels his come spurting out, but Yibo has a dancer’s strength and just rides Xiao Zhan’s cock faster, Xiao Zhan’s come joining the slick between them, making it wetter, louder. He can feel the hot bursts of jizz sliding along his cock, fucking it deeper inside of Yibo as he rides it out, Yibo’s pussy fluttering around him, obviously close himself.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Yibo groans, running his fingers up the base of Xiao Zhan’s cock until he reaches where he disappears inside of him, then rubbing his clit in little circles, clenching down. It drags another few pumps of come out of Xiao Zhan, making him moan and shake, covering his face with one arm as he struggles to breathe. “Mmm, I can feel you. So hot.”

“Fuck,” Xiao Zhan gasps when Yibo pulls off his softening dick. A thread of come joins them together, and Xiao Zhan watches it drip down onto his cock. Yibo’s cunt is dark and red, smeared with Xiao Zhan’s come.

“Come on, gege,” Yibo says, shuffling up the bed until he’s hovering over Xiao Zhan’s face. “Lulu said you’re good with your mouth, show me.”

Xiao Zhan can be outraged at Xuan Lu telling Yibo about their sexcapades later, when Yibo isn’t sitting on his face. Xiao Zhan does like eating out, though, and the taste of his own come and Yibo’s slick is enough to have his cock feebly twitching back to life.

Yibo is noisy now, his thighs clamped around Xiao Zhan’s ears not doing much to block out his moans. He starts rubbing his clit as Xiao Zhan works his tongue inside of him, slow licks for Yibo to grind off on.

“Ah, shit– _Mn, ge_ – next time I’ll bring my dick, I bet you’re so pretty when you get fucked,” Xiao Zhan hasn’t ever had the pleasure, but he moans into Yibo’s pussy, imagining it. “ _Ah_!”

Yibo squeezes his thighs around Xiao Zhan’s head, obviously close, the rocking of his hips beginning uncoordinated. Xiao Zhan prepares himself, and then tosses Yibo over, back onto the bedsheets. Yibo scrambles for a second before Xiao Zhan ducks back into his pussy, using one hand to hold his legs spread open and the other wrapped around his cock, stroking himself in time with his licks. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo gasps, one hand covering his face and the other fisted in Xiao Zhan’s hair, tugging roughly. “Gege, ge, I’m gonna come, oh my god,” Yibo arches off the bed and wraps his free leg around Xiao Zhan’s back, holding him in place. “Shit, ah, ah– fuck.”

Xiao Zhan can taste it when Yibo comes, and his entire body goes tense as he shudders each time Xiao Zhan flicks his tongue over his clit, dragging his orgasm out. “ _Gege_ ,” Yibo pushes at his head weakly, and Xiao Zhan pulls back, grinning when he meets Yibo’s hazy-eyed smile.

“Want me to stop?”

“No.” Yibo strokes both hands through Xiao Zhan’s hair as he leans down again, watching Yibo’s expressions shift as he toes the edge of overstimulation. He loses his rhythm as he gets closer to coming, focusing more on stroking his cock. Yibo doesn’t seem to mind, though, and urges him through it with quiet praise and it’s when he says, “You’re so hot, I like you so much, Zhan-ge,” that Xiao Zhan comes across the bedsheets, pressing his lips into the soft skin of Yibo’s thigh to stifle his moan.

“Holy shit,” Xiao Zhan tips over so that he’s lying between Yibo’s legs, head pillowed on his thigh, and laughs up to the ceiling. “Wang Yibo, you’re insane.”

Yibo smacks the back of his hand against Xiao Zhan’s chest, still panting. “How was that? Did I pass?”

“Full marks,” Xiao Zhan gives Yibo an exhausted little thumbs up. “Graduating top of the class.”

Yibo laughs and sits up on the bed, cracking his knuckles and shoulders as he stretches. Xiao Zhan grunts at the loss of the comfortable pillow of Yibo’s thigh. “Sorry about your bed, Lao Xiao.”

Xiao Zhan leans up to look down at the large wet patch on the centre of the bedsheets, which is mostly his own come, if he’s honest. His neck and jaw hurt, but it’s worth it for the fucked-out grin on Yibo’s face as he tugs his clothes back on.

“You haven’t even showered,” Xiao Zhan complains as Yibo pulls his shorts on, unabashedly watching the elasticated waistband tug over the swell of his ass.

“I’m a dirty boy,” Yibo wiggles his eyebrows and sticks his tongue out at Xiao Zhan, and Xiao Zhan flushes, knowing he’s been caught staring. Yibo rounds the bed and presses a quick kiss to Xiao Zhan’s mouth. Xiao Zhan wonders what he tastes like, if Yibo can taste their come on his lips.

“I happen to know of a nice, clean bed, if you’re interested,” Yibo says, “with far less come stains, and far more dirty boys than you’d have sleeping alone here.”

It feels a little more than the lust-hazy hookup that Xiao Zhan had thought that this was. He’s not complaining.

“It’s a very tempting offer,” Xiao Zhan says, watching Yibo finger-comb his hair into something a little more respectable. His ears and cheeks are flushed, and he looks obviously well-fucked. Xiao Zhan likes it more than he’d care to admit. “Go on, then.”

Yibo smiles, holding out his hand to tug Xiao Zhan up from the sheets. “Ready for round two?”

Wang Yibo is an insatiable monster, Xiao Zhan discovers.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is from wap
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> [join me in horny purgatory here](https://twitter.com/kinkywrists)


End file.
